


Somebody that I used to know

by Irenus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Canon Refences, Canon Universe, Cryopod, Dreams, Flashbacks, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Garrison - Freeform, Garrison flashbacks, Gay Keith (Voltron), Healing Pod, I hope somebody cries, Inspired by Music, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Lance (Voltron) Angst, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mutual Pining, POV Keith (Voltron), POV Lance (Voltron), Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Lance (Voltron), Post S4, Post-Canon, Post-Season/Series 04, Rating for Language, Slow Burn, VLD S3, VLD S4, its not graphic tho, somebody that i used to know
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 23:08:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13534485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irenus/pseuds/Irenus
Summary: Lance dreams of Indigo eyes and grumpy scowls.Keith misses eyes so blue they remind him of the fierce ocean and the pure desert skies.And like magnets, they can't pull apart from each other.





	Somebody that I used to know

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! Heya!!! Hoi!!! I'm Irenus!!!! This is my first fanfiction so please have mercy on my soul, but I had this idea in my mind I just couldn't ignore cus it was so good but I was HEAVILY inspired by a video I saw on Instagram with "Somebody that I used to know" by Gotye and just HAD to write something about it! The link of the video is in the end notes.  
> I wrote such a small summary cus I think everything could ruin the atmosphere I so tried to build with MANY language difficulties since english it's not my first language (I'm Italian btw ((yeah pizza pasta mandolino and all that))) and I had many people betaing me that I will slowly try to add in the end notes (SO CHECK THEM!!! IT'S IMPORTANT)  
> I hope you'll enjoy this fanfic, and let me know if there are some tags that need to be added or some mistakes I made! Or if you want to beta the next chapters (there will be 4 I think) just DM me on Discord (I'll leave that in the end notes as well) and, of course, let me know if you liked it!

_ Now you’re just somebody that I used to know _

 

Lance suddenly wakes up,  _ breathless _ . Like he’s been holding his breath for far too long, like he was  _ drowning _ just a second ago.

His vision is all blurred, almost as if he is underwater, but not quite. I mean, if he  _ really _ was, shouldn’t he be happy? It’s been so long since the last time he swam in the  _ oh-so-beautiful _ Earth’s sea, but right now he just feels extremely lonely and, honestly, a little bit dizzy.

He sees a silhouette and suddenly all he feels is a huge wave of nostalgia and guiltiness hitting him,  _ hard _ .

He feels like he should recognize who  _ they _ are, like he has been watching them for so long in the past few years that he would’ve had them  _ burned _ into his memory by now.

Nothing comes up, though.

Just a painful stream of tears, hot,  _ boiling _ tears.

 

He closes his eyes and, when he opens them again, he is back at the Garrison.

Hunk and Pidge are in front of him talking of  _ god knows what,  _ because he can’t hear them properly. Again, everything around him is just a blur and faceless students walking and talking near him.

Suddenly he sees that silhouette again, only this time it’s not blurred. He sees a mop of hair he recognizes far too well.  _ That mullet, ugh.  _ He thinks, just as usual, but doesn’t feel annoyed or  _ irritated _ by his presence, only that nostalgia he was feeling earlier.  _ Weird, I mean, he’s my rival and all? _

Suddenly all he can hear is the sound of a heartbeat. It’s beating  _ fast _ but he doesn’t recognize it as his.

The sound gets louder and louder every second that passes until it gets  _ unbearable _ . He keeps staring at Keith walking across the crowd of students, like he’s  _ drawn _ to him.

At some point of his staring-session he loses sight of him.

 

Then hears nothing more, nor sees anything at all.

 

Now he’s in the Castle of Lions. He’s in the room he recognizes as the lounge, with all of his friends,  _ his new family. _

He looks around the room, everyone is chilling after a  _ hard _ training that Allura forced everyone to do. He doesn’t feel his muscles aching, like most of the time after trainings.  _ Huh, weird. _

Hunk and Pidge are cuddled together, Pidge resting her little head of Hunk’s forearm, snoring slightly while Hunk was heavily invested in conversation with Coran, judging by their excited faces.

Allura and Shiro just watch them talk, both of them probably  _ exhausted _ from all the training.

Just near Shiro, there’s Keith.

The poor guy looks  _ beaten _ to say the least. There’s his usual  _ constant _ scowl resting in his face, but he looks kind of satisfied? Lance always guessed that Keith was the only one who actually  _ enjoyed _ training, since when he wasn’t in his room or in the lounge with Shiro, he was in the training deck beating the shit out of the training bot, or getting his shit beaten up. But he always wore a satisfied grin, which,  _ If you asked Lance _ , he always found endearing.

He’s so concentrated in analyzing his rival’s face that he doesn’t notice the sudden  _ heat _ he feels spreading through his chest.  He panics a little and now the  _ only _ thing he can hear it’s his breath and grows  _ very _ aware of it, but keeps staring at Keith’s  _ resting-bitch _ face.  He suddenly laughs, probably due to something Coran and Hunk said and turns to face Lance, still laughing.

 

Everything stops.

 

Both of them are now just staring at each other with some sort of intimacy Lance isn’t used to have between them. He never noticed the huge bags Keith has under his eyes. He probably hasn’t slept that much since the beginning of the whole “Voltron” thing. Not that Lance has, too. I mean, one day he was at his fucking  _ dream school _ flirting with ladies and having fun with his best friends, and the other he is thrown to the other side of _ space,  _ fighting an entire empire for the sake of the universe.

On the other hand Keith has always been alone, even at the Garrison, except for Shiro. And at some point they even told him he was  _ dead _ . Everything from that probably went downhill for him. He was kicked out of school and lived in a shack for a  _ whole year _ searching for something he couldn’t even understand. And the moment he finds his long-lost friend he gets kicked out of earth  _ god knows where  _ in space.  He never realized it but maybe they’re a lot more similar than he thought they were.

He then looks  _ directly _ at Keith’s eyes and sees a void of sadness, regardless of the fact that he was laughing just a few  _ seconds _ ago.

He feels a sudden urge to cradle him and that thought feels almost comical  _ now _ that he  _ remembers _ .

 

Just remembering the “ _ bonding moment _ ” makes everything around him and Keith disappear, his eyes  _ still _ fixated on Keith. 

 

He finds himself in Keith's room, they're standing now and both of them are out of their armour suit, Keith wearing just his t-shirt. Keith is still smiling but somehow he feels something softer coming from that smile,  _ affection _ , he thinks, and if he focuses on his indigo eyes again, he can find some light, deep within the void that was filling his gaze some moments ago.  He sees Keith open his mouth and say something, grinning. Suddenly he feels calmer, like he heard words of reassurance.

The room starts spinning and Keith isn't there anymore.

The lights are off and the only things left in the room are Keith's helmet resting on Keith’s desk and his crop-jacket, hung near the door. All of the calm he felt earlier isn't there anymore, that _stupid_ nostalgia that's been bothering him until now comes back and he hears himself sobbing, with tears streaming down his face.

He is alone.

Again.

 

He is alone now that, after Naxzella's battle, Matt is telling him that Keith was to sacrifice himself to save them all. That he could've lost Keith.

He is alone in his room, while he tries to contact Keith to see if he'll be back in the Castle anytime soon, because honestly, he misses him so goddamn much he feels like he'll stop  _ breathing _ if he doesn't see him again.

 

But he doesn't answer.

 

Kolivan and some of his soldiers show up at the Castle, without Keith, without news about him. Lance desperately wants to know about Keith, but he holds his tongue.

Lance wonders if he has managed to sleep better while at the Blade. 

Has he been able to eat proper food instead of green goo all the time? Are they treating him like the great warrior he is? 

Has he found a new family between the various members of the Blade, that treats him better than how they did?

 

_ Has he found someone he cares about more than he cared about Lance? _

_ _

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> klancepassing's instagram: https://www.instagram.com/klancepassing/  
> their video: https://www.instagram.com/p/BdchsJuh6vt/?taken-by=klancepassing
> 
> my twitter: https://twitter.com/SunXeri  
> my Discord: Irenus#8963


End file.
